


венок жутких песен

by north_venice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: А вот сжигать церковь — это, конечно, другое дело.это будет сборник. всякого. чето типа.





	1. 1. Der Leiermann // days 14&15: alternate realities x sin.

_и мы всё ещё в грёбаном брюгге._

***

_— И что мы будем с этим делать?_

Широ пожимает плечами и прячет руки в карманы пальто — по привычке; видимо, тянется за сигаретами. Кита эта реакция раздражает — пугает — _злит немного_ , если уж совсем начистоту, и ему приходится накричать на себя мысленно и хлопнуть по щеке, когда он опускается на одну из скамей в пяти шагах от трупа Кэти Холт и сцепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы деть руки хоть куда-то, — потому что Широ, в общем и целом, не виноват, конечно, и он понимает это прекрасно, и злится Кит сейчас совершенно не на него.

Это _его_ промах.  
Его, и только его.  
И именно _ему_ надо думать сейчас, что делать дальше, а не Широ, но голова совершенно отказывается соображать.

— Блять.

Он прячет лицо в ладонях — не потому что так проще, а просто инстинктивно, — ему страшно, и это, в принципе, не новость; ему страшно, и это, в принципе, нормально — он только что убил человека, — _он в первый раз убил кого-то,_ — кому угодно было бы не по себе, он, в конце концов, готовил себя к подобному, будет нормально, если после этого ему понадобится посидеть пару часов и попялиться в стену или типа того, но дело сейчас совершенно не в этом; _это было его первым делом, и он уже облажался_ — совершенно по-идиотски. Вот в чём проблема. Он всё испортил там, где испортить хоть что-то было совершенно невозможно.

Готовиться неделями и пришить не того человека — для этого нужен талант.  
Просто пиздец какой-то.

— _Твою мать._  
— Тише, Кит.

Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо — он вздрагивает, конечно, но не от неожиданности, а больше потому что ему не хочется сейчас смотреть Такаши в глаза, и потому что его сейчас, кажется, стошнит — не столько от вида растекающейся по деревянному полу крови, сколько от самого себя. И от того, что Лотор с ними сделает, когда узнает, что они облажались — так конкретно.

Не они, он поправляет себя мысленно.  
 _Только он._  
Он облажался.

— Я не могу вести себя _тише_ , Широ. Я только что застрелил эту девочку вместо её брата, а ей не было даже семнадцати.

Температура здесь, конечно, не падает резко, но его всё равно начинает бить дрожь — или бьёт уже какое-то время, и он только сейчас замечает это, когда взгляд цепляется за трясущиеся пальцы; мысли носятся в голове хаотично и сводятся, в общем и целом, к довольно лаконичному _твою мать_ , потому что ничего более внятного он придумать не может — а должен бы, но что-то упорно не выходит, и никакого плана лучше, чем _свалить отсюда как можно скорее_ , он упорно придумать не может.

Киллер из него, если коротко, вышел довольно паршивый.

 _Это должно было быть простым делом._  
Утро понедельника, пустая церковь, никаких свидетелей. Убийство священника просто не могло обернуться чем-то сложным. Никак — в принципе.

— Что там в Библии говорится насчёт убийств в церкви? Есть какой-нибудь дополнительный котёл за этого или типа того?

Широ смеётся — мягко — как только он умеет — наверняка не только, но Кит не помнил никого, кто смеялся бы так же, — убирает руку с его плеча и достаёт сигарету из пачки длинными пальцами — красиво, только совершенно не вовремя. Кит искренне надеется, что после этого Широ к чертям спалит это место, потому что другие варианты ему совершенно не идут в голову и потому что ему, в общем, просто хочется прямо сейчас что-нибудь сломать или кинуть в стену, но он не уверен, насколько это будет уместно в доме Божьем.

А вот сжигать церковь — это, конечно, другое дело.

— Ну, там всё просто, — он щёлкает зажигалкой пару раз, прежде чем у него получается подпалить сигарету. — Убивать грешно, Кит, так что никакой тебе остановки в чистилище.

Кит опускает глаза в пол — кружится голова. Его сейчас вырвет, кажется, но это будет уже совсем унизительно — что перед Широ, что перед самим собой.

Просто фантастика, он думает. Если Лотор не прикончит его после этого сам, это будет настоящим чудом. 

— Если ты собрался рассказывать мне очевидное, то лучше побереги дыхание.

Широ смеётся — где-то за его спиной. Отходит на пару шагов, делает что-то — Кит пытается скосить взгляд, но спотыкается о тело Кэти Холт: измазанные в крови растрепавшиеся волосы и тело, упавшее на пол в совершенно неестественной позе — на свитере бежевого цвета растеклось пятно густо-красным, и Кит искренне надеется, что в семье её не очень любили, так что плакать по ней никто особо не будет.

Это вряд ли, конечно. Она выглядит довольно милой — в смысле, выглядела. За те две с половиной секунды, пока он видел её живой. Прямо перед тем, как пустил ей две пули в грудь и одну — в голову.

_Просто на всякий случай._

Он понятия не имеет, кому вообще могло понадобиться заказать священника, но искренне надеется, что этому парню ещё воздастся по заслугам. Или что он как минимум поперхнулся сейчас кофе — Бог ему свидетель, он наверняка заслужил.

— Не нравятся тупые ответы — не задавай тупых вопросов.

Кит усмехается, но понятия не имеет, что отвечать на это. Не то чтобы Широ от него ответа действительно ждёт, но он чувствует себя так, словно обязан сделать хоть что-то — он совсем не знает, сколько они здесь уже торчат, но времени у них вряд ли осталось много. Рано или поздно здесь кто-нибудь появится — и Кит не хочет быть здесь, когда тело обнаружат.

— Что нам... — он запинается, когда поднимает глаза на Широ — тот выглядит спокойным. Совершенно расслабленным — словно перед ним не лежит сейчас труп девочки, которая здесь вообще не при чём. Которой здесь вообще не должно быть. — Что мне делать дальше?

Широ, выдыхая дым и стряхивая пепел на пол, улыбается ему — мягко.  
Покровительственно почти.  
Как только он умеет.

— Для начала, — голос у него совершенно спокойный — как будто на повестке дня у них не _что нам тут делать с детским трупом_ , а _где бы выпить чашку кофе_ , — ты позвонишь Лотору.

Кит не хочет этого слышать.  
Кит не хочет этого делать, но вариантов у него не особо. Широ выглядит расслабленным — словно ситуация у него под контролем, — Кит правда надеется на это, хотя даже представить себе не может, как хоть что-то сейчас может быть _под контролем_ , — но что-то есть в его взгляде, что останавливает его от дальнейших возражений.

Широ не произносит этого вслух, но это и не нужно, чтобы он напомнил себе линий раз: _это только его бардак_. Широ вообще не должно быть здесь. Широ вообще мог бы уйти сразу же, как только услышал выстрелы, и Кит понятия не имеет, почему он не ушёл, но не находит в себе сил действительно спросить об этом — в смысле. Не прямо сейчас. Не когда они прямо в середине — всего этого. _Происходящего._

Ладно — он думает. Он благодарен ему — на самом деле. Всё остальное он уточнит уже после.

— Потом ты поищешь здесь что-нибудь вроде кладовки — какая-нибудь комната, где хранится всякий хлам. Достанешь там сумку или что-нибудь, во что её можно будет завернуть.

Кит кивает. Широ переводит взгляд на Кэти — раскинутые в разные стороны руки, неловко вывернутые колени и широко распахнутые глаза навыкате. Кит понятия не имеет, как расскажет об этом Лотору, но придётся что-нибудь придумать.

_И поскорее._

— После этого нам понадобится мешок извести.

Кит поднимает на него глаза — медленно. Широ выглядит совершенно невозмутимым, когда тушит сигарету о спинку ближайшей к нему скамьи и бросает окурок на пол, придавливая его ботинком и размазывая по доскам. Он вертит зажигалку задумчиво между пальцами, и Кит думает — здорово. Надо взять себе за привычку никогда не снимать перчатки — вообще.

Кит думает: _как же классно, что им заказали убийство именно в деревянной церкви_. Если им повезёт, они решат, что Мэтт Холт её и убил. Причины всегда найдутся.

Широ улыбается, когда встречается с ним взглядом. Его голос звучит ровно:

— И топор.

Кит кивает.  
Вопросов у него — действительно — не остаётся.


	2. 2. Täuschung // days 16&17: ignite x rebirth.

Толпа расходится гораздо раньше, чем догорает костёр. Широ всегда находил процесс аутодафе утомительным и слишком затянутым — он бы вряд ли успел убить дракона к тому моменту, как церковники закончат свою длинную речь о борьбе с ересью и огонь наконец-то вспыхнет, но вот _найти его_ или хотя бы спасти кого-нибудь от неминуемой гибели и выручить за это _по крайней мере пару золотых_ — вполне себе.

Всё, разумеется, не сводилось _исключительно к деньгам_ , но постоянная возможность быть убитым во сне или умереть от голода кого угодно подстегнула бы к меркантилизму. Он собой не гордился.

— Это было… быстро.

Он поворачивает голову влево — девочка с растрёпанными волосами в грязно-зелёном платье покачивается из стороны в сторону и выглядит… разочарованной. Толпа заметно поредела, и на площади прямо сейчас осталось едва ли больше пары десятков человек, — он был в курсе, конечно, что у детей откуда-то имелась особая любовь к публичным казням, но временами это всё ещё несколько его шокировало.

Не настолько, впрочем, чтобы отбить всякое желание с детьми разговаривать.

— Ожидала другого?

Она поворачивается в его сторону — не слишком заинтересованная, но и не выглядящая раздражённой, — смотрит прямо из-под густой рыжей чёлки, хмурит брови и качает головой. Она напоминает ему чем-то Кита — семь лет назад, когда они только встретились. 

Дети, он думает, всегда примерно одинаково проявляют враждебность — он искренне надеялся, что хотя бы она не попытается прямо сейчас забить его камнем до смерти. Или что-то вроде.

— Не совсем. Просто обычно ведьмы горят _дольше_.

Она выглядит просто невероятно серьёзной, пока говорит это — так, словно она стояла здесь всё это время и подсчитывала по песочным часам, как долго на самом деле занял процесс торжественного сожжения, и сколько дров на это понадобилось.

— _О._

Он не очень знает, что на это ответить.

— Ну, — на это уходит какое-то время, и он кашляет — неловко — в сторону, отводит взгляд и по привычке кладёт руку на рукоять меча — просто для спокойствия, он повторяет мысленно, и одёргивает себя: ей же лет двенадцать. Бога ради. Он не может всерьёз начать бояться детей — это будет уже слишком. — Это была _очень худая_ ведьма. Справедливости ради.

Она хмыкает — как-то даже понимающе, и это тоже приводит его в замешательство, но он старается не подавать виду.

— Это ведь ты привёл его?

Он кивает ей, пока трещит костёр и осыпается то, что осталось от столба. Скрывать это смысла не было — он не думал, что кому-то действительно покажется странным, если охотник, притащивший ведьму, останется посмотреть на её казнь. Он всё равно спрашивает — скорее из желания поддержать беседу, чем из искреннего любопытства:

— Как догадалась?

Девочка пожимает плечами и прячет за спиной руки, очевидно, не зная, что с ними делать:

— По тебе видно, что ты не отсюда. Слишком… _хорошо выглядишь_. 

Она хочет продолжить, но запинается резко, видимо, прокручивая собственный слова в голове —хмурится тут же и мотает головой — быстро-быстро, — так, что ему сложно сдержать улыбку. 

— _Доспехи_. Я имею в виду _доспехи_. Ни у кого здесь _нет денег_ на такие доспехи. Кроме, может быть, сына лорда, но его сослали куда-то на границу. _Вроде как._

Он смеётся — не зло и не над ней, и она заметно расслабляется, наклоняя голову к плечу — с какими-то птичьими повадками, он думает, и она напоминает ему кого-то — смутно. Словно старого знакомого. Она кажется ему _милой_.

— Как тебя зовут, леди?

Она смотрит на него — пристально. Так, будто он её смертельно задел, и теперь единственный выход — с дырой в сердце. В общем и целом, он прекрасно может её понять.

Она спрашивает — медленно, едва ли не по слогам. Как у идиота.

— Я похожа на леди?

Она кажется ему милой — примерно в той же степени, что и способной выколоть ему глаза первым попавшимся под руки предметом. Широ решает, что хуже точно не будет, если он ответит честно:

— Нет.

Она усмехается — почти гордо, и молчит пару секунд, прежде чем объявить наконец — почти торжественно — под грохот падающего столба:

— Кэти.

Он улыбается ей в ответ и складывает руки на груди. Его меч её явно не впечатляет, так что он не думает, что от него прямо сейчас будет много толку.

— Широ.

Она кивает.

Широ думает, что Кэти ему нравится — потому что Кэти, очевидно, прекрасно понимает, что здесь только что произошло, и он не может сказать этого даже о многих взрослых, — и потому что Кэти на удивление отлично держится для всего этого. И ещё — что Кэти, вероятно, не должна здесь находиться или не должна здесь находиться _так долго_ — солнце скоро сядет, а это не может обещать ей ничего хорошего. Он собирается сообщить ей об этом, но она прерывает поток его мыслей первая:

— Как думаешь, Широ, — она кивает на догорающий костёр и чёрную горсть из останков в центре, и даже не морщится при этом. — Ведьма правда сгорела?

 _Ох_ , он думает.  
 _Ладно._  
Это несколько осложняет дело — по её довольной улыбке он понимает, что в попытке скрыть растерянность на лице он преуспел не слишком.

Он не очень знает, что сказать и на это тоже, но, по крайней мере, она не спросила, была ли ведьма вообще.

— Не думаю, — единственная вещь, которая может сделать тебя действительно полным ублюдком — это ложь ребёнку. Он знает это, потому что так сказал ему Кит — много позже, конечно, но всё же. — Только не говори никому, ладно?

Уголок её рта дёргается вверх — она отводит взгляд в сторону и кусает губы, всеми силами стараясь сделать вид, что она рассматривает его предложение, но он знает, конечно — она не расскажет. Слишком умная для этого. Слишком любопытная для этого.

Если она и играет в куклы с другими девочками, то спасает в своих историях точно не принцесс.

— Скажи своей ведьме, Широ, чтобы в следующий раз она старалась лучше. Кто-нибудь _менее внимательный_ может заметить.

Кэти подмигивает ему — _в самом деле подмигивает_ , — прежде чем развернуться и, махнув ему рукой на прощание, стремительным шагом направиться куда-то прочь, и это почему-то кажется ему гораздо более странным, чем тот факт, что он буквально _два дня назад_ отдал Кита епископским людям, чтобы сегодня его сожгли — со всеми почестями и утомительно длинными речами.

Он никогда не жалел о том, что взял Кита тогда с собой, но, говоря откровенно, — до сих пор понятия не имел, было решение путешествовать вместе с ведьмой лучшим в его жизни или худшим. Оно точно не было _скучным_. Обычно. В любые другие дни.

Широ слышит Кита раньше, чем тот успевает заговорить или даже положить ему руку на плечо — он не чувствует прикосновения через доспехи, но всё равно с трудом сдерживается, чтобы облегчённо выдохнуть.

— Кто это был?

Широ пожимает плечами — мягко, — поворачивается в его сторону и усмехается — Кит, за исключением добытого где-то плаща, выглядит точно так же, как когда он притащил его в церковь. Даже волосы лежат абсолютно так же — желание пригладить их приходится отбросить тут же, но делает он это с сожалением.

— Сказала, что её зовут Кэти. И что ты паршивая ведьма. И не заслужил гореть на этом костре.

Кит хмурится — открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в свою защиту или возмутиться, но останавливается на середине. Это выглядит забавно — Широ правда трудно сдерживаться, чтобы не засмеяться, и он, конечно, никогда Киту об этом не скажет, но это в какой-то степени даже очаровательно.

Широ решает над ним сжалиться.

_( или над самим собой. )_   
_( он прямо сейчас не очень видит разницу. )_

— Скажем прямо, с криками было как-то не очень.

Голос Кита звучит устало, но не зло:

— _Катись к дьяволу_.  
— Это скорее по твоей специальности.

Широ смеётся — Кит закатывает глаза и тянется руками к краям капюшона, натягивая его на лицо и оглядываясь настороженно, но Широ наверняка уверен: они никому не интересны. У людей всегда есть дела поважнее, чем глазеть на пару крайне подозрительных личностей, когда ведьмин костёр ещё даже не до конца догорел.

— Бог бы не дал бы мне вот это, — Кит взмахивает свободной рукой слишком быстро, чтобы Широ успел разобрать жест, но он улавливает суть, — если бы не хотел, чтобы я зарабатывал себе на жизнь.  
— Мне казалось, магия от дьявола.

Кит пожимает плечами и убирает руку с его плеча, чтобы запахнуть плащ; он выглядит уставшим, и у него мешки под глазами, но Широ не замечает серьёзных повреждений — Кит держится так, будто он хочет завалиться спать на ближайшую неделю, но так бывает, когда он пользуется магией слишком много. Вероятно, _поэтому_. Широ, на самом деле, не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Это всё тоже часть плана.

Широ кивает.

Не то чтобы это звучит убедительно.  
Не то чтобы он на самом деле хотел спорить.

— Идём. Не стоит тут больше задерживаться.

Он надеется, что его голос звучал мягко, и Кит соглашается с ним более чем охотно, разворачиваясь тут же в сторону главных ворот. Беспокоиться, если подумать, не о чем — никто не станет проверять, _сгорела ли ведьма в самом деле_ , конечно же, такого ещё ни разу не случалось, — но оставаться здесь всё равно было бы паршивым планом.

Кит едва не зевает, когда спрашивает:

— Епископ хотя бы заплатил тебе?

Широ кивает на кошелёк на собственном поясе — набитый далеко не так туго, как ему бы хотелось, но спорить он не решился. Привести властям ведьму и попросить за это плату — одно дело; попросить плату _повыше_ — несколько иной уровень.

Это, впрочем, прямо сейчас кажется проблемой не слишком значимой.

— Фантастика.

У Кита в голосе — интонации усталые. Широ ловит себя на том, что ему это нравится, и это кажется ему _ещё страннее всего уже произошедшего_ , но он честно старается не подавать виду, пока Кит продолжает:

— Когда Аллуре в следующий раз понадобится _незаметно исчезнуть из города_ , попроси её перед этим по крайней мере не завоёвывать себе репутацию местной сумасшедшей, болтающей с кошками.

Широ улыбается ему, потому что Киту, на самом деле, сложно _не улыбаться_.  
Он никогда и не пытался.

— Сам ей об этом и скажешь.

Гримасу, которую строит Кит ему из-под капюшона, Широ не видит.

Ему и не нужно.


End file.
